


Syrop is still Syrop in a Sippy Cup

by LonelyRune



Series: Beta Gamma Mu [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot of Soju is involved, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Basically a Frat with got7 bts and monsta x' members in it, M/M, Namjin are married af, Not Beta Read, Seokjin-centric, basically three drunk moms, honestly it was super late when i wrote this, i'm very sorry ok it's just a lot of shitty content, it's a mess, jin kihyun and jinyoung are done with the other members, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyRune/pseuds/LonelyRune
Summary: When the kids are not here, moms bond over the experience of getting wasted together.
Or three guys getting shitfaced and complaining about a lot of things when the Frat House is empty.





	

The fraternity house is a complete mess. All the guys are running around, desperately looking for clean pants and empty bathrooms, screaming, making sure everyone is there and still alive, it's ridiculous and Seokjin, in the middle of this mess, seriously wonders why he thought entering in a frat was a good idea. Clearly, Jinyoung, another member, is asking himself this exact same question as he's checking on everyone's outfit to be sure they're all decent, and when Kihyun crosses Jin's path with his hands full of clothes, they share a look that totally means "Why us?".

 

The House is always in this state before a party, and of course, as they are the three moms, it's their job to take care of the other members. But the three of them decided not to go to the party, which takes place in another Fraternity - Jin had a thought for Suho, the poor Epsilon XiOmega President and resident mom, who'll have to care for a total of 26 reckless boys and at least as many girls.

 

After a few more minutes, all the boys are ready to go (more or less, but Jin is pretty sure at least half of them are already drunk so it doesn't really matter). Namjoon, their Frat President approches Seokjin and gently kisses his full lips to say bye and thanks (behind them, Bambam and Jackson scream "Ewwwwww!"). Jin smiles sweetly, verifies on last time that the five other boys he took under his wings are decent. Hm, Taehyung's shirt isn't buttonned up correctly and Jimin's shirt isn't buttonned up at all, as usual, but other than that they look okay.

 

"Be careful, don't drink too much, make sure everyone's still alive after the party, okay?" the oldest says.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" replies Namjoon, pecking his lips once again.

"Okay. Have fun."

 

Next to him, Jinyoung is menacing his boys ("I swear to God, if you throw up I'll make you swallow it again. Don't drink too much, understood?" "Yes, mom...") but Jaebum manages to calm him down by promising he'll look after the five other idiots. Kihyun is reassuring Shownu, telling him that "No, it's fine, we don't need to go to the party, we'll just go to sleep, we're pretty tired" and that "even if we wanted to go we're still in our pajamas right now and you're already late so go, we'll stay here, see you tomorrow honey".

 

Finally they all start to leave. When Yoongi passes in front of him, Jin takes him by the collar and whisper in his hear "Destroy anyone who hits on my Joonie, okay?" then he lets him go like nothing happened. Eventually, they're no one left in the hall. Jin, Kihyun and Jinyoung look at each other, silent, then they throw themselves in the different rooms of the house, looking for any member left.

 

"They're all gone?"

"Yep, the house is completely empty."

 

Jinyoung and Kihyun let out a sigh at Jin's answer. The three of them are basically the moms of their respective friends group, and sometimes life gets hard when you have to constently nag at six other boys.

They all live in the same fraternity ; 21 guys in one big house. It can get messy really fast and that is definitly a problem, so Seokjin, Jinyoung and Kihyun decided, as soon as they were accepted in the frat, to be the one to nag after their friends when one of them left a dirty sock in the kitchen, things like that. So when they heard about the party, a week ago, they talked, just them three, and decided to pretend to be too tired to go. But they actually won't go to sleep, no, not now.

 

"Okay, so," Jinyoung says, looking at the clock. "It's 11pm, we have at least five hours before they start to come back one by one. Suho's Frat is two streets away, they'll take ten minutes to come back, twenty minutes if they're really drunk."

"Good, five hours will be enough. Jin-hyung?"

"Don't move, I'll get the bottles of Soju and Yoongi's shot glasses. It's time to get wasted."

 

And ten minutes later, they're sitting in the living room, the TV on, half watching an old, cheesy drama. They're all wearing stupid pajamas, and they took tissues, just in case they start to cry in front of the sad love story. Jin opens the first bottle and pour his and the others' drinks, then they drink up, emptying their glasses. Kihyun sighs.

 

"Dudes, it's been a long time since I had a drink with friends."

"Same," says the two others. "We don't have time because of the kids," add Jinyoung.

"Huh," smirks Seokjin, and Jinyoung feels a shiver running on his back. "You mean you don't have time because you prefer to spend some time shamelessly flirting with Jaebum, right?"

 

Jinyoung blushes and pour himself another glass of Soju. Yeah, okay, maybe something is happening between him and his best friend. Especially since last friday... Just thinking about it makes him blush harder and his two friends notice immediatly.

 

"Oh my god, something happened right?" laughs Kihyun. "Come on, tell us everything."

"Really, it's nothing..." tries the youngest of them three.

"Dude, don't even try to lie to us. C'm on, take a shot and explain."

 

So Jinyoung talks about last friday. He tells them how he felt suddenly really tired, and how Jaebum noticed and took him in a tender embrace, and how his heart was beating hard and fast. He tells them about the look they shared, and the way his hyung brushed his fingers against his cheek and kissed him on the corner of his lips before pulling away, muttering "Cheer up, Jinnie" and...

 

"Guys, I'm so in love with him."

"Want me to talk to him? We're pretty close," suggests Jin.

"Nah, it's fine, thanks Seokjin-hyung. I'll figure it out, eventually... Maybe..."

 

Shots, dedicated to relationships and how complicated they could get.

 

"Gah, our kids are so ungreatful, seriously, we do everything in this house!"

"They don't even ask us if we need help anymore!"

"The maknaes rule over our lifes!"

 

And they finish the second bottle of Soju, wondering when they became the House slaves and promising to get a grip on the situation, even though they perfectly know nothing will change because they have a soft spot for practically everyone in this house, and no one listens to them anyway.

 

"Hey, let's call Suho-hyung!"

"Oooh, good idea!"

 

A drunken phone conversation. They listen to Suho complaining about the mess and wishing he was with them. They share another round of shots, this time dedicated to their poor friend.

 

"Jin-hyung, you seriously need to find a way to stay quiet when Namjoon goes down on you."

"Oh my god."

 

An embarrassed Jin. Two laughing assholes. And another round of shots, dedicated to... Nothing, okay, they just want to get shitfaced.

 

"Kihyun-ah, Minhyuk definitly has a crush on your Shownu."

"Meh, I don't worry to much about that, it's probably just a little Oedipus complex."

"Isn't it that thing when a little girl is in love with her father?"

"Well, Minhyuk is basically a little girl and Shownu is totally his dad so..."

 

Soju bottles are all empty ; Jin opens a bottle of vodka that he kept hidden in his closet.

It's only 1am and they're already wasted ; on the TV screen, the lovers both dies and Jinyoung, Kihyun and Seokjin are crying their eyes out, blowing in tissues, their faces swollen by tears and alcohol. They finish the bottle of whisky they opened ten minutes ago.

 

"I'm so, so drunk."

 

They're laying on the floor now, Jin has his friends' head on his wide shoulders. Kihyun is hugging the empty bottle of whisky, a huge, stupid smile on his face. Jin can't stop laughing for no reasons, and Jinyoung is almost asleep.

 

" 'S fine, they won't be back anytime soon, right?"

 

Knowing their Frat mates, who all love to party all night, they should be back around 5 in the morning, which gives them the time to eliminate the alcohol in their blood. But suddenly, Jin's phone vibrates. The eldest looks at the screen, then his body tenses as he shouts :

 

"Oh my GOD, Suho just texted me. Something happened, they're all coming back, we have ten minutes to hide everything and pretend we're long asleep go go go!"

 

Jin goes up as fast as he can without falling down and starts to clean the table, wiping away all the soju that fell on it. Jinyoung throws the tissues in the trashcan while Kihyun gets rid of the bottles. They stumble in the stairs, the youngest of them almost falls down at least three times (which makes the two others laugh incontrollably), Kihyun almost pukes because "the world is moving too fast around meeee" then they find the way to their beds ; Jin's head falls down on his pillow, and at the same time he hears the door opening. The others are back.

A few minutes later, Seokjin hears his bedroom door open and feels a body against his back. Namjoon spoons Jin, hugging him tight, but he suddenly tenses.

 

"Hyung, why do you smell like whisky?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Namjoon."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it sucks, I'm not a good writer at all but it's my first time writing something in english (I'm french by the way) so please, be nice with me? T.T
> 
> I'll probably write other stuff about this Frat AU, even if I suck at writing. Hope you kind of enjoyed yourself? Sorry for this terrible loss of time, you could have read something so much better.


End file.
